


Winning Love by Moonlight

by TaxiDamask



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiDamask/pseuds/TaxiDamask
Summary: Thank you for my lovely friends for editing this <3 what would I do without y'all? Besides post unedited and really bad stories to ao3 lmfao





	Winning Love by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my lovely friends for editing this <3 what would I do without y'all? Besides post unedited and really bad stories to ao3 lmfao

“Mamoru, how much longer do we have to walk? My feet are tired!” This was the fourth time she had complained in the last half hour and for the fourth time in the last half hour, Mamoru felt his own blood pressure rising, but calmed himself down because he knew the surprise was going to be worth it in the end.  


“My dear Usagi, you know I love you, but for the fourth time I am telling you, we are almost there. You just have to walk a little more, just trust me. I swear it’ll be worth it,” Mamoru informed her once again. The sky had gotten dark, but the unbearable heat had not calmed down one bit. He cursed at himself, wishing he’d picked a different day to do this. But he knew it was time and that he couldn’t idle any longer. 

After what felt like only five more minutes, Usagi piped up again: “Are we there now Mamo-chan?” She was obviously getting disgruntled at walking so much in the awful heat of the summer night. Mamoru stopped in his tracks and turned around to her. Immediately, with no hesitation, he threw picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and continued their walk.

“Mamo-channnn, put me down. I can walk the rest of the way by myself.”Her soft punches that barely did any damage pummeled against his back. “I swear I’ll behave!” the girl’s voice shrieked. 

“Usako, if you’re going to behave like a child, I’m going to treat you like one until we reach the top of the mountain,” Mamoru calmly told her. The rest of the walk was silent thanks to Usagi’s pouting. The man’s footsteps against the rough terrain filled the silence. Mamoru was almost positive she fell asleep while he was carrying her but didn’t want to disturb her. This was what he loved about her. The love of his life was fiery and hot-tempered but was also so kind to those who needed it. He smiled to himself, sure about his decision. 

Mamoru reached the top of the mountain with Usagi still softly snoring. The view overlooked the whole city of Juuban. He glanced up at the moon and felt all of his hesitation disappear. He knew it was right and it was time. Gently, he patted her back to wake up his girlfriend. “Usagi, wake up, we’re here.” 

Her snoring stopped as she gently woke up, “W-what, where are we?” Usagi realized she was still over his shoulder and the complaining started yet once again, “Mamo-channn are you going to finally put me down? Pretty please? Or else I’ll punish you in the name of the moon?” she sweetly said. 

Mamoru put her down onto her feet delicately. Usagi promptly went nearby to the edge of the mountain, in awe of the view. The lights from the city mesmerized her. “Wow,” she gasped. “You were right, this was worth the walk!” Usagi exclaimed, even though she only trekked half of the way. She continued to gasp in amazement until Mamoru’s dark voice told her to turn around to look at him.

Usagi turned and saw Mamoru, kneeling in the moonlight, with a small box in his hand. He took her light left hand into his rough other hand. The realization of what he was doing slapped her in her face. “Usagi, I have been with you for a long time and I feel this is right. Usagi Tsukino, I love you. I love you so damn much. From your stubbornness to your caring personality, I love you. From the tip of your nose to the soles of your feet, you’re beautiful and perfect to me. I have wanted to spend the rest of my life with you ever since that first day I called you Odango Atama and you called me a weirdo.” Tears started welling up in the Usagi’s eyes and Mamoru’s strong voice broke as he spoke, “Usagi Tsukino, will you be my wife forever and ever?”

“Mamo-chan,” Usagi almost started wailing. “I love you too. I’m honored you want to spend the rest of your life with me. I know I can’t cook or clean or be a good housewife but the best thing you’ve taught me is that I can be me and not to worry about what everyone else thinks. The answer is yes, Mamoru. I will marry you and be your wife forever and ever.” 

Mamoru got up from one knee and slid the engagement ring onto her finger. She jumped into his arms and their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her, and the two lovebirds, too happy to care about their surroundings, locked lips under the moonlight. Their lips parted and the two of them looking at each other for a while as their pure love empowered them and magic filled the air. 

Mamoru was the first one to break the silence. “Come on, let’s go back. It’s getting late and we need our rest. We have an important announcement to tell everyone tomorrow.”  
“Wait, you mean we have to walk back? Aw, damn it Mamo-chan,” she muttered. 

He locked her hand into his, holding hands as they started the trek back. “Yes, my Usako. What did you think? We were going to fly back?” His laughter filled her ears.  
“W-well I mean. Ugh,” the pouting started once more as the girl realized he was right; however, it did not last long. Usagi chattered about wedding plans the whole walk back. What kind of cake would they have, who would they invite, where their honeymoon would be. Mamoru listened to her the way back and would answer her questions until one specific question almost slapped him in his face.

“Mamo-chan?” Usagi questioned.

“Hm?” Mamoru replied.

“When will we be trying to make Chibiusa?” Usagi inquired.


End file.
